


If Only Dreams Weren't Real

by Alidravana



Series: Hurts Like Hell [1]
Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FebuWhump2021, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, M/M, Mind Control, febuwhumpday1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alidravana/pseuds/Alidravana
Summary: Day 1 Prompt (Mind Control) for FebuWhump 2021Clay has a nightmare while sleeping over at Trent's.Please read warnings and tags carefully. Childhood sexual abuse implied.  A prequel of sorts to my other works in this fandom (Things that Go Bump in the Night and Monsters Under the Bed).
Relationships: Trent Sawyer/Clay Spenser
Series: Hurts Like Hell [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140548
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	If Only Dreams Weren't Real

Trent groaned as he was woken from a relatively deep slumber. He had been hit with a flying elbow from his bed mate. Stifling a small groan, Trent turned to look at Clay. Trent frowned as he took in the sight of his boyfriend. Clay was shifting restlessly in bed, flipping from on his side to on his back. His face was contorted in pain and he was mumbling for someone to leave him alone.

Trent was not unaccustomed to the odd nightmare, unfortunately the atrocities that military members were forced to face on a frequent basis leaves a mark. And no matter what anyone says, you never become numb to all the death that surrounds you. But something else seemed to be bothering Clay, as he had frequent nightmares whenever he stayed over at Trent’s place. Trent was torn between following medical advice and letting the nightmare ride out or waking up his boyfriend to reassure him that everything was fine. Clay’s whimper made up his mind for him.

Reaching over, Trent gently placed his hand on Clay’s shoulder. “Clay? Come on, wake up babe. You’re having a nightmare,” Trent whispered quietly, softly squeezing his boyfriend’s arm. 

Clay jerked awake, more due to the grip on his shoulder than Trent’s soft words of comfort. Startled, he flung himself to a seating position, making sure that he pulled the blanket along with him. His eyes looked blankly at Trent as he tried to ignore the thoughts lingering from the nightmare that he just woke up from. 

“It was just a bad dream,” Trent said, trying to reassure Clay. 

Clay shook his head, frustrated. It wasn’t just a bad dream. They were memories - bad, awful, horrible memories that took control of his mind as he slept, and sometimes his body when he was awake. Just yesterday, Trent had snuck up behind him to give him a hug and he shot halfway across the room. Clay had told Trent it was because he was surprised, but really, in the moment, he had been scared. 

Clay leaned into the embrace that Trent was offering, letting his boyfriend comfort him. He wasn’t ready to confide in Trent yet, it was still far too early in their relationship. Clay felt sick at the thought of telling Trent what had happened to him. So for tonight, he’ll smile and agree with Trent that it was just a nightmare. He’ll accept the cuddles and soft reassurances that he’s not sure he deserves. And tomorrow? Tomorrow he’ll go find the nearest sexual abuse support group. Because he’s fed up with these memories controlling him.


End file.
